


BL Drama: Kirigun Style

by ReyannaGrey



Series: silence is the best way to communicate with the family of your significant other [2]
Category: My Engineer (TV), พฤติการณ์ที่ตาย | Manner of Death (TV), รักโครตร้ายสุดท้ายโครตรัก | KinnPorsche The Series, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gun Violence, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Pining, Pining Sarawat, Plants, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings, Protective Tharn Thara Kirigun, Relationship Discussions, University, Violence, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey
Summary: The silence that followed was not something that Kinn liked. Then he looked at the older man and saw how he was having a staring contest with his sister. Which wasn't a good sign. Kinn knew that, even after knowing her for several hours only."At this very moment? I do not think you are mentally prepared for that information."What kind of answer was that?!
Relationships: Kim/Porsché, Kinn/Porsche, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, future King/Ram (My Engineer), future Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series)
Series: silence is the best way to communicate with the family of your significant other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166387
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	BL Drama: Kirigun Style

After two hours at Kirigun family dinner, Kinn was sure that he would very much prefer to help his father with monthly debt collecting. He was finishing his sixth glass of wine, it was a good wine he had to admit, but it couldn't do its job. He was still sober and his husband's family was as weird and loud as before. Next to him, Kim was holding Porsché's biceps tightly, dark eyes wide. It was one of not many times when Kinn could see his brother scared. Maybe not scared, he thought idly, confused and disoriented sounded better. Kim was trying to nod and politely answer questions thrown at him by Kiriguns; he took off his sunglasses per Porsché's plea. Now Kinn could see that it was just for Porsché to see when his boyfriend was feeling too overwhelmed or uncomfortable. Kim had very expressive eyes.

But there was one detail that Kinn could not miss. Type Kirigun was glaring at Kinn from his side of the table. Kinn still could remember times when he was dragged by Kun along with Kim to their father to watch a football game. Type Kirigun was one of the best players at that time; as he thought about it, he could remember that people were wondering how could he play with little kids at home. Grimacing at a slightly bland dish, Kinn reached for pepper but had it taken away by Porsche. He frowned, noticing that the other man was reaching for something that was placed closer to his fathers. 

A small bowl of red and green chili peppers was placed before him. "The only one who eats things spicy is dad," Porsche explained when Kinn looked at him. "Pops can't. We all got that from him." He nodded at his father who just shrugged. Saveannah nodded, picking a little bit of pepper seed from her dish. She grimaced and threw it behind herself. Her husband just hit her arm and she stuck her tongue at him. 

"Can he handle it?" Type asked curiously, his eyes fixed on Kinn - this time with interest and not murder intend. Kinn looked at his dish and grabbed some chili, placing it around the plate. He took a part of the meat and placed some chilies on it, before eating. As he chewed, he found almost everyone looking at his reaction. He looked at Porsche and nodded, swallowing. "A little bit of garlic would make them stronger."

Sarawat dropped his fork, hiding his face into his hands. Saveannah blinked at him, Hyuk nodded and passed water to King, who choked on his rice. Tharn Kirigun was oddly pale and his eyes were darting between Kinn and Type. 

The only person smiling was Type Kirigun, who seemed to change his behavior towards Kinn. "See? Not everyone has to eat everything plain. People can survive a little bit of flavor!" He pointed at his eldest child. Saveannah rolled her eyes and looked for her glass. "I like him better now. I won't get the machete."

Kinn could swear he heard Tharn Kirigun mutter 'Thank God' but maybe he just misheard. 

"So what are you to doing for a living?" Tharn asked when they were about to move to dessert. Porsché widened his eyes and looked at Porsche, who turned his head to look at the sky. Kim was looking at his plate and Kinn could feel a headache coming. 

"Pops, don't fuck with them. You play poker with Korn Theerapanyakul every month." Hyuk said. It was the first time Kinn hear him speak. 

Tharn didn't seem to be happy about the answer, he started to pout and shake his husband's arm. "Phi! Our children are brats!" Type rolled his eyes and placed a can of Sprite before him, shutting him up. Kinn looked at Porsche, who shook his head and leaned against his arm. "Don't ask. Pops is weird in that way, he can be bribed with sweets. Dad on the other hand is very hard to persuade. Only Save knows how." He smiled lightly and waved at his sister, who was bulling Sarawat into telling her who was his secret crush.

His behavior was so different from the one Kinn witnessed daily, that he was still thinking it was a dream. He raised a corner of his lips in a small smile and ran a hand through brown hair. Shutting sound made him raise his eyes to meet the dark orbs of Sarawat Kirigun, who was holding his phone up. Next to him, his sister was doing the same, but at least her phone didn't have sounds on. He rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. 

"Wait," King was looking at them all with wide Bambi eyes. "They are really Uncle Korn's sons?" He asked surprised. 

Saveannah barked a laugh, her head falling back. Sarawat closed his eyes and shook his head, clearly not believing what his little brother just said. Porsché and Hyuk were massaging their temples and Tharn and Type simply shook their heads. Kim's gaze was jumping from one person to another, finally landing on Sarawat, who just waved his hand as if saying to forget it. 

"What I mean," King started, his eyes meeting Kinn's. "Is that Porsche was forced to work for someone very close to Uncle Korn. Who is closer than a son?" He asked with arms crossed over his chest.

Porsche stilled on Kinn's side. 

So that's why he was nervous about the meeting. His family didn't know what has happened between them. Looking down at his husband, he saw anxiety in those deep eyes. They didn't know a single thing about what happened in Theerapanyakuls' business and how Porsche was connected. Sighing, Kinn sat straighter and looked at King. The young boy was trying to glare at him but he reminded Kinn of a kitten. 

"Porsche is an adult. He can make his own decisions." 

Everyone looked at Saveannah, who was lazily playing with wine inside her glass. Her entire focus was on the red liquid, as it swirled inside its small prison. She closed her eyes and sighed, placing her drink on the table. When she opened her eyes, she immediately made eye contact with Porsche. Kinn narrowed his eyes a little, trying to read the female. She was holding her head high, her hands were clenching and unclenching, eyes dark. She knew. She knew how Kinn and Porsche came to be. And she probably didn't hear it from Porsche.

"Save. What the hell is happening?" Tharn's voice cut the silence.

"Nothing we can interfere in." 

Tharn moved his gaze from his daughter to his new son-in-law. "You. Speak."

Porsché seemed to snap out of his daze and stood, moving quickly to stand next to his father. "Pops. It's in the past. We can't change it, everything is different now. Okay? We're here, alive and healthy." But his words seemed to bounce off Tharn. 

"Porsche. Either you explain to us what the fuck has been happening during the last two years, or I'm going to show you exactly how easy it is to destroy." 

The atmosphere around the table changed drastically. 

Hyuk was holding back Type, who was trying to get to Kinn and Porsche. Porsché, Sarawat, and King were standing around Tharn to hold him back if necessary. Kinn and Kim were standing, both ready to defend or attack. The only person sitting quietly was Saveannah, who was rubbing her wrist with a faraway look in her eyes. Porsche was trying to speak, but each time he ended up closing his mouth and staring helplessly at his family. Kinn was starting to get more and more tired. This dinner should have happened after Kiriguns had everything cleaned between them.

"They made mistakes and they fixed them too. Are we really in a position to be judges for them?" Saveannah's voice filled their ears. She was looking at them now, her eyes a little bit warmer and maybe more glistening than before. "I'm giving them a bill of trust. If Kinn and Kim are anything like Uncle Korn or Kun, I trust them." She said softly. 

Her words worked, as Tharn and Type slowly sat back. The rest of the family were still uneasy and not knowing how to behave, trying not to start anything. 

"I did it. I made him work for me. He refused and when he agreed, he was a pain." Kinn started, his voice steady. "I trusted him more than my oldest bodyguards after a week. He saved me so many times I forgot how many already. We fought, we still do. He almost died at one point." Kinn lowered his head, clenching his teeth. "Do not think I think of him just as of a toy or bodyguard. He is more than me. I agree, we made mistakes, we fixed them. We will make new ones... and we will fix them too." 

"Besides," Saveannah started with a look full of disbelief. "Pops do you think we believe you could actually do something more than spray them with the water hose?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, making Tharn whine and look at Type for help, who just shrugged. "Hey, she's half your genes as well as mine!"

Saveannah chuckled lightly, letting Hyuk wrap his arms around her. She was staring at her little brother and his husband, who seemed to be in their little world. Even though both her parents said that they understood what happened between Kinn and Porsche, they decided to wait with their judgment a little bit more. She couldn't blame them, after all their first son came back home with a husband who was a gangster. She closed her eyes and leaned into Hyuk, as he hummed softly. It was getting close to the evening hours now. She was rarely home as she decided years ago to chase her dream of becoming an artist not based on her name. Tharn Kirigun made a name for himself, Saveannah wanted that too, so she left. And now she was back.

"How long until they will remember that Porsché is dating the other Theerapanyakul?" She asked sleepily, smiling lightly.

"Give them until nine." He said quietly; she nodded and looked at where her dad was showing Kinn his collection of signed footballs and trophies. 

The rest was sitting in the living area, enjoying the last rays of sun and drinking. King, as it turned out, had a similar character to Kim's. Both were able to quickly find shared passions and dislikes. Porsché and Sarawat were playing in the garden since apparently, the older promised Porsché a game when they arrived. 

Porsche and their father were currently discussing something in low voices, both holding glasses with whiskey in them. Saveannah smiled at the picture. It looked homely, like a full family. She cocked her head to the side and looked out of the window at the garden. Something was missing.

"Pops, didn't uncle Bun said he would try to come?" She asked loudly, making Tharn and Porsche pause their talk. 

Type and Kinn walked into the living room at that moment, both hearing Saveannah's question. Type stopped at the entrance and looked at the clock, frowning. "He did. Tan also texted me that they would try to get Techno on their way since he got back two days ago." He took out his phone and started to search for the conversation he had with his friend.

Tharn walked towards the table where his phone was. Everyone could see that he was concerned, his face betrayed it all. 

"You traitor!"

Type had a second before a man dressed in a dark grey suit attacked him with an umbrella. Kinn next to him acted on self-defense and in seconds had the older man pinned to the wall, one of his knives at his throat. Porsche was staring at the scene with wide eyes before he snapped out of it and ran to separate them. Saveannah's mouth dropped open, her eyes blinking slowly. Sarawat, Porsché, and another man in a white shirt walked in, talking but stopped when they saw a scene before them. Football fell from Porsché's hands and rolled to the wall.

"Kinn stop it! That's my uncle!"

Dark eyes widened and Kinn took the knife away from Tan's throat, as the latter raised his eyebrow at Porsche and Kinn, slowly massaging his throat where steel was seconds before. His gaze moved from Porsche to Kinn and then to Type; smirking he pointed at the younger man. "Kiriguns decided to have union with Theerapanyakuls? Why wasn't anyone invited?"

Bun walked over to his husband and loudly smacked the back of his head, shaking his head in disapproval. Then he turned to Porsche and smiled. "But of course we are happy to hear that Porsche and Porsché are back. Aren't we, Tan?" He asked, squeezing Tan's hand in his. The other man hissed but nodded energetically. "And aren't we here to talk and celebrate? Like the old times?" 

Tharn walked over them and hugged both, smiling at his husband. "I say we sit and drink. We all need some more alcohol tonight."

Kinn was still holding his knife and staring at Porsche with surprise in his eyes. 

"You are aware that your uncle is one of the-" he started.

"Bosses? Yup. But he works in different regions than your family does, so he never mentioned your family. That's why I didn't know who you are." Porsche said and stabbed him in the ribs with his fingers. Kinn smacked his hand away and hid the knife. Then he sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Porsche?"

"Hm?"

"Is there anything more about your family I should know? I just know that you have one more blood uncle and aunt, your father's siblings. That's all." 

The silence that followed was not something that Kinn liked. Then he looked at the older man and saw how he was having a staring contest with his sister. Which wasn't a good sign. Kinn knew that, even after knowing her for several hours only. 

"At this very moment? I do not think you are mentally prepared for that information."

What kind of answer was that?!


End file.
